


彼异界学园（五）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉 璇慧
Kudos: 1





	彼异界学园（五）

过了一会儿，却迟迟没有想象中拳脚落下的痛觉。冯思佳疑惑地睁开了双眼。  
全灭？？？！！！  
地上全是倒下的那群人。  
"你没事吧？"  
抬头一看是一个个子矮矮的女生，穿着和自己一样的校服。  
"没事，谢谢。"  
这样的小个子会一下子干翻这一大群人。着实是惊到冯思佳了，令人窒息的可怕实力。这在彼异界怎么也得是御三家级别的吧。

"以后不要一个人出来了，外面鱼龙混杂的很危险。"  
"诶，惨哥儿。"  
小个子女生摸了摸冯思佳怀里的惨哥儿。惨哥儿你也太受欢迎了吧。  
"怎么会在你这？"  
冯思佳这面孔生得很。  
"它发烧了，我前面和苏杉杉一起带去医院了，刚才惨哥儿突然跑了出去，我就去追。"  
和苏杉杉一路的，这就是最近那个兴风作浪的转校生。

"段艺璇！"  
手上拿着一个包子的女的气势汹汹地走了过来，一把抓住了段艺璇的耳朵。

段艺璇？！彼异界的顶点！冯思佳这些天也了解了不少关于彼异界的事。没想到传说中的悠唐一姐今天就这么给自己碰上了，还救了自己半条命。

"啊啊啊胡晓慧你放手"  
"我怎么说你刚才走着走着就突然没个人影了，原来是在这撩人家小姑娘呢。"  
悠唐三姐？冯思佳今天可以说是奇遇连连了。  
"疼疼疼"  
这真的是传说中的一姐吗？冯思佳发出了质疑的问号。

"我刚才是差点被人群殴了，她是来救我的。"  
冯思佳出声解围。  
"是这样的吗？"  
"当然了你也不看看地上。"  
胡晓慧这才松开了手。  
"你下次给我看清楚了，别冤枉了好人。"  
"你算哪门子好人。"  
"我怎么就不算了。"  
"你臭不要脸！"  
"你才不要脸！"  
"你..."  
胡晓慧揪住段艺璇的衣领作势要打她。  
"那个前辈我们先离开这里吧。"  
冯思佳再一次及时出现，反对暴力，＃守护全世界最好的ddd＃。  
明明是在吵架，冯思佳还是觉得自己的眼睛快被晒瞎了。从麻球那儿听来的悠唐一姐和三姐的绝美爱情故事诚不欺我。

"前辈你们出来是有什么事吗？"  
冯思佳随口一问。  
"跑出来约个会而已..."  
胡晓慧的声音越来越小，脸颊微微发红。她今天被段艺璇拉出来在外面逛了好大一圈，说是什么纪念日，胡晓慧就稀里糊涂地跟出来。再仔细一想发现也不对，她不记得今天是有什么好纪念的，问了段艺璇，结果跟她说是段花生今天满月？？？约个会就直说不用找这种牵强的理由吧。。。

这俩也太甜了吧。冯思佳现在是不相信段艺璇会和马玉灵来真的。段艺璇现在是学园里唯一一个有着正式的两个伴侣的人。一个有着顶点实力的人多个老婆也无可厚非。冯思佳也听到过一些传闻，什么霸道一姐恋上二姐心头肉，横刀夺爱，落寞二姐另寻新欢？一姐真爱是二姐，夺爱为让二姐注意到自己？彼异界吃瓜群众的脑洞是个无底洞。  
传闻也终究是传闻。能不给段艺璇一点面子也只有胡晓慧了。

彼异界近年来势力不断扩大，今年段艺璇作为彼异界的顶点跻身塞纳河学院的top16，成为了首次进入top16的分部成员，可以说是风光无限。俗话说得好，人怕出名猪怕壮。这样一来，段艺璇这个分部独狼十分合理地被塞纳河学院中的不少top设定成了暗阻目标。  
遇到了不少刁难，这些段艺璇咬咬牙都可以接受，但这一次。在那些不怀好意的大top强制安排下，马玉灵和自己锁上了。尽管解释过了，但胡晓慧看到自己和马玉灵在一起还是有那么点的吃醋，苏杉杉也多少会膈应到。  
还有到底是哪个大top那么变态（晋江文豪张叉叉打了个喷嚏），还把自己和马玉灵分到一间，这又不是什么甜宠文里的同居情节。每天她和马玉灵都尴尬死了好不好，段艺璇咆哮状。  
在说了在这学园里以伴侣关系共处一室...这就可怕了。  
最近段艺璇也很忙，主要忙着准备不久后的学院联合挑战赛，剩下来的一点时间很少有花到胡晓慧身上去。胡晓慧对自己也是有了不少怨念。  
为了缓和两人之间的关系，段艺璇今天就抽空把胡晓慧约出来，久违的两个人单独相处的时间。

段艺璇和胡晓慧从小就是邻居，青梅竹马一起长大，一起进入塞纳河学院。陪伴了彼此太多太多的回忆。两人的关系无需言明，对视时情不自禁想要靠上去的嘴唇就足以表达一切。

"这不是惨哥儿嘛？"  
胡晓慧指了指冯思佳怀中刚探出头来的惨哥儿，转移了话题。

走到了一个岔路口，冯思佳与一路上吵吵闹闹的璇慧二人告别。

应该是往这边走的吧？刚才跑得急也没怎么留心周围的景物。  
这条路上的路灯坏了几个，总体来说还是很暗，冯思佳心有点慌。

不知道这样走了多久，在一个明亮路灯下，冯思佳不安的眼睛望进了一双淡然如小鹿的眼眸。要说一句世间心动也不过如此倒也合适。  
"你跑哪去了，我找你半天了。"  
苏杉杉有些埋怨道。

"你怎么来了？你今天是闲得慌吗？"  
段艺璇鬼鬼祟祟溜进了胡晓慧房间。  
"你不乐意？"  
"对，我就儿不乐意。"  
胡晓慧明明很开心但还是傲娇了一下。  
"哼，那我走了。"  
段艺璇还有脾气了。老刘刚才来找她谈话，老刘作为学生会会长有必要插手这个闹得满园风雨的事件。要是到时候段艺璇和苏杉杉出现了芥蒂就不好办了。在老刘的开导下，段艺璇决定主动出击，挽回和胡晓慧的关系。

"站住！"  
"我偏不！"  
在0.1秒之后。  
"疼疼疼"  
"你给我放手！"  
"别以为我不知道你要去别的女人那。"  
胡·突然机智·晓慧可不想让段艺璇走了。  
"我不走了你先放手。"  
段·被迫屈服·艺璇发出了请求。

段艺璇的耳朵终于得到了解放。

"胡晓慧儿，我告儿你我和马玉灵之间什么事都没有！"  
"谁信你鬼话。"  
段艺璇成为彼异界顶点后事儿多，常常冷落了胡晓慧。老刘的存天理灭人欲形容得非常贴切。最近隔三差五就去马玉灵，要想让胡晓慧不多想也难。这份感情第一次出现了裂痕。  
"你爱信不信！"  
要不是深夜，段艺璇真的想扯着胡晓慧的耳朵给她来一嗓子。  
委屈的段艺璇一屁股坐在胡晓慧床上。  
"你起开！那我的床！"  
"你不让我走，那我就睡你这了。"  
"你滚地板上睡不行吗？"  
"不行，你凭什么，你为什么不自己滚地上睡？"  
"凭什么？我是这的主人！"  
"我不也是！"  
"你不是搬到别的女人那去了！"  
绕了一圈又回到这个问题上了。段艺璇扶额。  
"我不是跟你说了吗？我们是清白的！"  
"谁信！"  
"我要怎么说你才信，你这个人讲不讲理了。"  
段艺璇的内心在咆哮。  
"我就不讲理了，怎么了。"  
"你！"  
段艺璇被气得差点一口气没上来昏过去。还没来得及反驳回去，胡晓慧的眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒掉在了地板上。胡晓慧觉得自己和段艺璇可能是真的过不下去了。她感觉段艺璇没有当初那么喜欢自己了。一想到这个胡晓慧就控制不住自己的眼泪了。

"你哭什么啊？"  
段艺璇一把抱住哭唧唧的小包。  
"米一，你是不是不喜欢我了。"  
小包的哭腔让段艺璇心头一酸。  
"你又在想什么呢？整天净知道瞎造我谣。"  
段艺璇一手拂去胡晓慧脸上的泪珠。  
"米一最喜欢胡晓慧了。"

段艺璇无比认真地看着胡晓慧。她可以是所有人的段艺璇，却唯独是胡晓慧一人的米一。  
眼中炽热纯粹的爱意消散了困扰已久的疑云。

"段花生今天满月，要给它再做一身哪样子的衣服呢？"  
"你看着吧，只要不丑就行。"  
"那段花生长那么好看，不是穿什么都好看。"  
"..."  
"对了晓慧儿你说我们以后生男生女啊？"  
段艺璇和胡晓慧今天还赶上了一所幼儿园放学，看着一个胖胖嘟嘟可可爱爱的小豆丁，本来就喜欢小孩的段艺璇有些心动了。

夜里空荡已久的胡晓慧房中，另一位主人回来了，正躺在床上，抱着背对着自己的胡晓慧，不知道在耳边说着什么情话，胡晓慧的耳朵唰就红了。  
"你生个女儿给我玩吧。"

思衬了一番后，段艺璇觉得还是有个女儿比较贴心。

Alpha青柠味的信息素引诱着怀中的Omega张开诱人的腺体。  
梅子味的信息素和青柠味的信息素一样青涩。混合在一起还是酸酸甜甜的，只不过现在甜味多了点。  
这样青涩的爱情总有一天也会开花结果。


End file.
